This New Years' Going To Be A Good Year
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: Usually I want nothing to do with anything even REMOTELY related to Ann Marie except for Mike (who she calls 'Vito'). And that's my problem.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE/ HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Ok, so yeah... I'm slacking off again... but I wrote a new story! First things first, disclaimers and warnings:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. What ever made you think that?**

**Warning: Rated T for kissing (gag) and romance (double gag) and sappy visions of Mike (uhhh...) and fluff and a bit of self-pity and random bad-mouthing (no curse words though) of Ann Marie (I don't hate her, but this is in Zoey's POV). Am I allowed to change my rating to K or K+ now? I mean, a bit of kissing/ romance/ sap/ fluff/ self-pity/ bad-mouthing Ann Marie won't hurt anyone...**

**So yeah, this is an AU in Zoey's POV and I don't really know what category to put this in so sorry if you didn't get what you expected. Now let's start the story.**

It's not New Years yet but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a bad year for me.

Why?

Well, it all started with the New Year coming up.

Ann Marie, a rude, popular, beauty-obsessed girl with a fake tan, fake Jersey-shore accent, and even faker hair who really doesn't like me (the feeling is mutual though), was hosting a huge party to celebrate the New Year (instead of local party animal, Geoff, surprisingly, but he's hosting a party in California for all the seniors instead)

Ok, so usually I don't care much for mainstream stuff. After all, I'm an Indies girl, not another pop-star wannabe. Usually I wouldn't mind that everyone was invited to some huge, fancy, popular party and I wasn't. I would rather go watch a play or go to a concert anyway. Usually I wouldn't mind if there was a huge party that was right in my house (because my parents were party planners and their party rooms/ work offices were on our first floor) but I wasn't allowed to go to. I got used to after the ten years of that happening. Usually I want nothing to do with anything even REMOTELY related to Ann Marie_ except for Mike (who she calls 'Vito'). And that's my problem. Mike was the guy if my dreams. He was sweet, kind, hot, a bit quirky (which makes me love him even more) _ and would probably never like me as anything more then friends. Anyway, Ann Marie hadn't invited me to her party (no surprise there) _ but she invited Mike, who I heard she plans to ask out during her party. And everyone knows that if Ann Marie wants a guy, she gets the guy.

Which means, when the clock strikes twelve tonight, Mike will be Ann Marie's boyfriend.

Anyway, enough with Ann Marie and Mike (which just makes me depressed)... Right now I'm sitting on the roof of my parents' and my house/ store. It's quiet, compared to Ann Marie's party downstairs, and the gentle shine of the stars bathe a soft glow onto the roof. It's almost magical, but it only makes me feel sadder. I know it's wrong to wallow in self-pity like this but really, I've been excluded to a party, forced to spend my New Years alone, and have the guy of my dreams swept away from me all in one night. Thinking about makes tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I sigh sadly.

"Why are you alone up here when everyone's celebrating downstairs?"

I turn, startled, to face the speaker. I recognized the voice, but seeing his face is still a shock. "Mike? What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing. So, could you answer my question now?" Mike grins easily at me.

I sigh again (I sighing a lot, aren't I?), "I wasn't invited."

"Oh." I see his smile drop, and turn my head away, waiting for him to leave. Instead, to my utter shock and pleasure, he sits down next to me.

We sat in silence, with the only noise of this still night being the chanting of the people counting down the seconds until the New Year.

Suddenly, Mike turned to me, blushing profusely. "Zoey?"

10!

"Yes?"

9!

"I don't know how to say this but..." He trailed off, looking very nervous.

8!

"But what Mike?" I asked gently.

7!

"I- I love you Zoey!"

6!

"..." I stared at him, in shock. Mike loved me?!

5!

Mike looked away from me, squeezing his eyes shut. "S- sorry. I know you don't like me back_"

4!

"No, Mike, look at me," I said quietly. Surprised, Mike opens his eyes and looks at me, embarrassment clear in his beautiful dark brown eyes.

3!

I smile at him warmly. "I love you too."

2!

And we kissed.

1!

Fireworks explode in the night sky, dazzling jewels of light sparkling just above our heads. Loud cheers erupt from under our feet, the floor vibrating loudly from the eat-splitting noise. We pull away, flushed and a bit out of breath but overjoyed and giddy. After catching his breath, Mike asks me the question I have been waiting for.

"Zoey, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He shouts to be heard over the bangs of the fireworks and screams of our friends.

"Yes!" I shout back, and he pulls me into a kiss again.

Between the sparkling fireworks exploding above us, the excited cheers of our friends below us, and my boyfriend Mike...

It seems like it won't be such a bad year after all.

**So… did you like it? If possible, please review and tell me yes or no! (And if this can be changed to a K or K+ fanfic.) Once again, **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE/ HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
